jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Darth Schorsch
|} Die Top 100 Bearbeiterliste Hallo Darth Schorsch! [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Darth Schorsch!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Vor kurzem wurde in der Jedipedia auch eine FAQ-Seite eingerichtet, auf der Du allgemeine Fragen stellen bzw. nachlesen kannst. Deine gestellten Fragen, werden dann von anderen Benutzern beantwortet. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Gruß, Garm Bel Iblis Besucht doch Winter 14:18, 9. Dez. 2007 (CET) ---- Herzlich willkommen in der Jedipedia, Darth Schorsch! Wenn du Fragen hast, dann kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden oder einen anderen Benutzer fragen. Außer dem gibt es noch das FAQ, wo allgemeine Fragen beantwortet sind oder werden. Möge die Macht mit dir sein! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! 30px MfG - Cody 17:31, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir: Willkommen bei uns! Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß und Erfolg beim Arbeiten. Wenn mal was unklar sein sollte - nicht verzagen, einfach fragen. :) Gruß Kyle22 17:38, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) ::Moin auch von mir und viel Spaß beim Lesen und Schreiben! Dark Lord Disku 20:14, 15. Dez. 2007 (CET) Quellen Bitte gib Quellen an, das hast du hier vergessen. Wie Quellen angegeben werden steht in den Richtlinien. Außerdem solltest du die Form des Artikels anpassen (zusammenfassender Einleitungssatzt, In-Universe, reale Welt es da nicht, Quellen) MfG - Cody 10:09, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) PS:Wenn du hilfe brauchst, helfe ich dir auch gerne. Eine weiterleitung erstellt man, indem man den Artikel anlegt und den Befehl #REDIRECT Ziel eingibt. MfG - Cody 10:18, 31. Dez. 2007 (CET) Jedi Con 2008 1. Wer geht auf die Jedi Con? Ich bin Samstags dort man könnt sich ja irgendwo treffen. 2. Wie ist es so auf einer Convention ich war noch nie auf einer? Gruß Darth Schorsch 20:28, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Das solltest du dir mal ansehen Bild:;-).gif →Benutzer Diskussion:Boba F/Jedi-Con Autorentreff MfG - Cody 21:35, 9. Feb. 2008 (CET) Kurzgeschichten Im Offizelen Star Wars Magazin ist doch in jeder Ausgabe eine Kurzgeschichte. Gibt es diese Kurzgeschichten auch noch wo anderst? Am besten als pdf zu downloden! Gruß Darth Schorsch 17:10, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) :Nein, die Geschichten werden nur im Heft und nirgendwo anders (legal) veröffentlicht. Gruß Little Ani Admin 21:10, 18. Feb. 2008 (CET) ---- Hi danke das du das Bild vom Republikanischen Angriffskreuzer verkleinert hast MfG Grün 7 15:55, 2. Mär. 2008 (CET) Inhaltsangage des Verlages Ich hätte da mal eine Frage. Ich hab ja den Artikel über das Buch The Ruins of Dantooine angelegt, wie mach ich das mit der Inhaltsangage des Verlages? Soll ich die in Englisch schreiben, denn meines wissens ist das Buch nur in englisch erschinen oder soll ich die übersetzten? Gruß Darth Schorsch 10:17, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Soviel ich weiß gilt auch hier, dass nur offizielle Übersetzungen (in diesem Fall die deutsche Ausgabe) erlaubt sind. Schreib es erstmal auf Englisch hin, wenn es das Buch entgegen deines Wisens doch auf Deutsch geben sollte, kann man den Text ja immer noch ersetzen. Gruß, Kyle22 10:27, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Danke, werd ich machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch 10:34, 8. Mär. 2008 (CET) Abwesenheit Als Leute ich bin in den nächsten zwei bis drei Wochen warscheinlich nicht on, ich hatte gehofft das ich bis jetzt die Artikel die ich in UC haben fertig bringen würde, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht vor meinen Prüfungen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:41, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) :Dann wünsche ich dir viel Erfolg bei deinen Prüfungen. Hau rein! Bild:;-).gif Gruß, --Little Ani 19:42, 28. Apr. 2008 (CEST) ::O.K hab meine schriftlichen Prüfungenen seit heute hinter mir, es kommt noch die praktische Prüfung und das Fachgespräch, aber bis dahin bin ich erstmal wieder da. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:13, 8. Mai 2008 (CEST) Frage Jedi-Con DVD Ich weis nicht wer alles auf der Jedi-Con war und sich dort die DVD gekauft hat, aber ist sie euch schon zugeschickt worden? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:35, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Ich habe sie bestellt und auch bei mir ist noch nichts angekommen. Gruß, --Little Ani 18:26, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Danke, hab mich halt gewundert das es so lange dauert. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:54, 9. Mai 2008 (CEST) :::Heute ist sie bei mir angekommen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:41, 30. Mai 2008 (CEST) Schorschs "Anhängsel" In deinen Signaturen wird die "Diskussion" immer hochgestellt angegeben; ebenso bei div. anderen Benutzern auch. Meine kurze Frage: Wie geht das?--Daritha 16:48, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) :Also du gehst auf "Einstellungen" - "Benutzerdaten", bei Unterschrift gibst du an was deine Signatur sein soll wenn du das eingibst ~~~~ , bei mir steht Benutzer:Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) . Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:00, 14. Mai 2008 (CEST) ::Funktioniert. Danke.--Daritha (Senat) 14:38, 15. Mai 2008 (CEST) IRC-Trillian Ich hab mir Trillian runter geladen und istallier aber ich begreif das mit den Channel noch nicht (ICQ hab ich hingekriegt). Bei mir steht im Statusfenster: 20:44 *** Reconnecting to IRC as "Darth Schorsch". 20:44 *** Will attempt 10 connections with 60 second intervals. 20:44 *** Connecting to IRC as "Gamesurge", attempt #1. 20:44 *** -irc.gamesurge.net- *** Looking up your hostname 20:44 *** -irc.gamesurge.net- *** Found your hostname, cached 20:44 *** -irc.gamesurge.net- *** Checking Ident 20:44 *** Nickname already in use. Please choose another (/nick {name}). 20:44 *** Error: Closing Link: by ClanShells.DE.EU.GameSurge.net (Registration Timeout) Was muss ich jetzt tun damit es funktioniert? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:51, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich kapier das mit dem Trillian auch nicht, aber probiers doch mal mit dem Link auf Maras Benutzerseite, so mach ich das auch immer Darth Maul ~ Disku 21:34, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::So, für alle, die sich da mit Trillian einloggen wollen, hab ich hier mal was vorbereitet. Pandora Diskussion 22:26, 1. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Man ne frage Pandora bei den Namen Kontaktname, Nickname, und Kontaktinfo was schreibbt man da rein? und is die Benutzeroberfläche das Statusfenster? den bei mir gibts keine Spalte mit Usern. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:52, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Kontaktname und Nickname wurden bei mir automatisch ausgefüllt. Eigentlich müsste nach dem Beitreten in einen Raum selbiger in einem neuen Fenster aufgehen. Das Statusfenster ist quasi das Protokoll über deine Verbindung zum Server. Wenn du aber vorher nie Trillian benutzt hast, würde ich eher Mirc empfehlen. Pandora Diskussion 18:09, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::Danke, ich bleib beim einfachen und nutze fürs erste den Link auf Maras Benutzerseite und probiere das mit Trillian, wenn ich es besser verstehe. Noch ne frage zu Trillian wie bist du an die Deutscheversion gekommen meine ist Englisch und bei der Sprache kann ich nur Englisch auswählen? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:27, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::::Erstmal kann man dazu sagen: Google ist dein Freund... Dass Sprachpaket findest man hier (Suchbegriff bei Google: "trillian + deutsch") Pandora Diskussion 18:38, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::::::OK hab hingekrigt, bin jetzt im Cannel als ExarKun. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:39, 3. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kopfgeldjägerkrieg Hi Darth Schorsch! Ich hätte mal ne Aufgabe für dich: Du könntest dich doch mal den verbleibenden Artikeln des Kopfgeldjägerkrieges widmen, da du einer der wenigen (aktiven) Benutzer bist, die die Bücher besitzen. Viele Grüße, 17:35, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Meinst du den Artikel Der Kopfgeldjägerkrieg oder die einzelnen Bücher der Trillogie? Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:45, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich dachte da eher an die Figuren aus den Büchern, wie z.B. Kateel von Kuhlvult usw. 18:20, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::OK, kann ich machen aber es wird ein wenig dauern, da ich gerade 3 Bücher in UC hab, die ich alle in Englisch sind und gerade wenog zu lesen komme und noch den Artikel über 8t88 schreiben will, aber danach kann ich es machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:27, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::::Super! Seit RC in den Teilzeit-Ruhestand gegangen ist, hat niemand mehr dieses Feld beackert. Wäre sehr gut, wenn du das machen könntest. 18:36, 2. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Bilder aus PC-Spielen Mal ne Frage, wie macht ihr das mit Bildern aus PC-Spielen? Hab ihe eine Speziele Programm dafür oder macht ihr einen Bildschirmabgriff und fürgt es in Paint ein? Ich frag weil ich am Samstag Jedi-Knight 1 + Addon bekomme und daraus Bilder von 8t88 und von Jerecs Super Sternenzerstörer machen möchte. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:12, 9. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Normalerweise reicht ein Bildschirmdruck aus, aber bei Jedi Knight hatte ich bemerkt, dass das nicht funktioniert. Im Spiel gibt es jedoch - soweit ich weiß - eine Extra-Tastenkombination für einen Screenshot.--Daritha (Senat) 09:25, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Danke. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:59, 16. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Vorlagen Bitte führe nur dann Änderungen an tausendfach verwendeten Vorlagen wie z.B. Infoboxvorlagen durch, wenn du weist, wie diese Vorlagen funktionieren und du die Auswirkung deiner Änderungen einschätzen kannst. Ansonsten produzierst du nur eine Menge unnötiger Serverarbeit, weil in sämtlichen Artikeln, in denen die Vorlage verwendet wird, vom Server gearbeitet werden muss, und dann nochmal, wenn es wieder rückgänig gemacht werden muss Probiere das lieber erst im Vorlage:Sandkasten aus. Gruß Admiral Ackbar 14:09, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Ok, mach ich das nächste mal. Danke für den Hinweis. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 14:58, 15. Jun. 2008 (CEST) Kleine Kritik Hi Schorsch, nimms nicht persönlich, aber eine deiner Taten war leider nicht ganz regelrecht. Und zwar das Copy & Paste bei Teth Castle und Kloster auf Teth: Du hast ja den Inhalt von Teth Castle in den Artikel von Kloster auf Teth kopiert und bei Teth Castle ein Redirect erstellt. Das ist zwar sehr freundlich, verstößt aber leider gegen die GNU-Lizenz für freie Dokumentation, da dadurch die Versionsgeschichte verloren geht. Dasselbe kannst du hier nochmal nachlesen. Soweit ich weiß, lässt es sich nicht mehr rückgängig machen, daher wollte ich es dir nur mal sagen, damit du in der Zukunft nicht wegen sowas eigentlich Freundlichem Ärger kriegst. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 09:46, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :Wieso kann das nicht rückgängig gemacht werden? Wenn der Artikel Kloster auf Teth gelöscht und die Änderung von Darth Schorsch bei Teth Castle rückgangig gemacht wird, dann kann der Teth Castle-Artikel mit der Versionsgeschichte nach Kloster auf Teth verschoben werden. :Es tut mir leid, dass der Artikel zwei Mal verschoben werden muss, aber ich hatte mir auf der The-Clone-Wars-Website die Galerie (wo Teth Castle steht) vor der Planeten-Sektion (wo monastery steht) angesehen. :Viele Grüße, 10:52, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ::Stimmt, es ist wieder rückgängig zu machen, sry ich hatte nicht genug überlegt. [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Was gibt's?]] 11:25, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) :::Sorry, ich hab gedacht das es so am einfachsten geht. Fürs nächste mal weiß ich es. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:49, 21. Jun. 2008 (CEST) ---- Auch dir ein danke schön für die Hilfe werde mich bei dir Melden ;) **möge Die Macht Mit Dir Sein** Olly 14:16, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Ich werde dir helfen wo ich kann. Und möge die Macht auch mit dir sein. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 14:26, 6. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Ich glaub es ist soweit hey Darth Schorsch ich denke mal am Wochen ende werde ich zeit haben =) ich möchte mein ''Profil etwas aufpeppen also naja soe wie es die meisten hier haben so mit Bild und den ganzen Daten rechts an der Seite '' vielleicht hast du ja zeit und könntest mir Helfen =) schonmal Danke im Vorraus wir schreiben uns!! Möge Die Macht Mit Dir Sein Olly 22:28, 9. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Kein Problem kann ich machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 15:58, 10. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Inhaltsangaben Hallo Darth Schorsch! Wenn du Inhaltsangaben schreibst, wie jüngst beim Artikel ''Agent der Rebellen, dann ist diese vollständig im Präsens zu formulieren. Du verwendest immer die Vergangenheitsform und viel zu häufig den normalen Tempus, sodass man in einem verschachtelten Satz gar nicht weiß, welcher Teil zu erst war und welcher darauf folgt. Das macht nicht nur das Lesen deiner Inhaltsangaben zu einer echten Herausforderung, sondern man kann bestimmte Dinge einfach falsch interpretieren. Schreibe bitte deine Inhaltsangaben künftig in der Gegenwartsform und nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit. Bitte ändere das im Artikel Agent der Rebellen, da das Ändern der Zeitform echt ein scheiß Job ist und sich schnell Fehler einschleichen können... Und ein Tipp noch: Lies dir deine Texte vielleicht noch ein zweites oder besser noch ein drittes Mal durch, denn sie haben extrem viele Fehler, die sich durch einfaches Korrekturlesen vermeiden ließen.--Little Ani 21:11, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :Werd ich noch machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:15, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::Kleiner Tipp: Einfach Word durchlaufen lassen ;). Das findet die meisten Typos, hat zwar den Nachteil, dass es so ziemlich jeden Namen aus Star Wars nicht kennt, aber wenn man die ganzen Namen in sein Wörterbuch aufnimmt, wird das Korrigieren von mal zu mal leichter :-). Bel Iblis 21:17, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) :::Wenn du die Zeitform auch noch bei Soldat des Imperiums korrigieren könntest, wäre ich dir echt dankbar. Bild:--).gif (bitte nicht sauer sein, dass ich dir so viel aufbrumm)--Little Ani 21:32, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) ::::Mal sehen was sich da machen lässt, aber ich werd ihn mir dann noch mal vor nehmen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:44, 24. Jul. 2008 (CEST) Buch Hallo Darth Schorsch Danke für die Rückmeldung wegen dem Buch. Ich traue also deiner Macht und kaufe das Buch nicht.Aber wegen dem Literaturtipp wo kann ich denn anschauen und welche Bücher könntest du mir empfehlen, also ich hatte gedacht das ich Darth Maul, der Schattenjäger und The Force Unleashed kaufe. Möge die Macht mit dir sein, immer! --Ani 21:43, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Also du kannst den Literaturtipp der Woche auf dem Literatur Portal einsehen (Diese Woche ist es Darth Maul – Der Schattenjäger). Alle Literaturtipp der Woche kannst du unter Jedipedia:Literaturtipp der Woche einsehen, aber es sind einige Bücher Literaturtipp die vergriffen sind z.B. Soldat des Imperiums,... oder die kontrovers diskutiert werden wie Der Kampf des Jedi, aber in der Regel kann man die Bücher die auf der Liste sind jedem empfehlen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 21:55, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Okey, danke. Hmm also ich habe noch eine kleine Frage da ich neu auf Jedipedia bin habr ich etwas Mühe mit der Gestaltung meiner Benutzerseite und wenn du Lust und Zeit hättest könnte ich ein wenig Hilfe gebrauchen.Ich möchte dich aber keinesfalss dazu Zwingen und ich kann nachvollziehen wenn du nein sagen würdest. --Ani 22:03, 14. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bücherliste Hallo Darth Schorsch, das Projekt Benutzer:C-3PO/Sprachen habe ich eingestellt und ich werde gleich einen Löschantrag stellen. Ich habe alle deine Vorlageneinbindungen auf der Seite Benutzer:Darth Schorsch/Bücher umgeändert, so dass die neue Seite Vorlage:Buchbewertung, die auf meiner Vorlage basiert, eingebunden wird. Dabei habe ich übrigens ein Programm verwendet, dass die Vorlagen automatisch austauscht, um Arbeit zu sparen. Hoffentlich bist du mit meiner Änderung einverstanden. Viele Grüße, 15:37, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Also ich hab damit kein Problem und Danke. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 23:16, 22. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Bilder hochladen Darth schorsch ich weiß nicht wie ich Bilder Hochlade bitte hilf mir :Hey Torben, einfach hier den Text durchlesen und dann hochladen, ganz leicht Bild:;-).gif [[User:Darth Mauls Klon|''Darth Maul]] ~ [[User Talk:Darth Mauls Klon|Peace is a lie]] 19:46, 31. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Killik-Zwielicht Hey Schorsch^^ nachdem Killik-Zwielicht jetzt eigentlich fertig ist, wollte ich dich doch noch mal bitten diesen Satz: ''Im Jahr 8 NSY versuchte Horm es illegalerweise bei einer Auktion auf Tatooine wieder auf. zu korrigieren. Ich habe das Buch nicht gelesen, deshalb habe ich auch leider keine Ahnung wie der Satz gemeint ist und ich will Inhaltlich nichts falsch machen. Jaina 14:43, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) :Habs gemacht. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:45, 1. Sep. 2008 (CEST) ::Dankeschön und in Zukunft dein Geschriebenes nochmal durchlesen, bevor du abspeicherst, weil da auch sonst noch relativ viele Schreibfehler drin waren. Das Meiste findet man beim lesen schon von selbst und dann muss einem nicht so hinterher geräumt werden. Jaina 17:16, 5. Sep. 2008 (CEST) Sperre Hallo ich schreibe aus dem ED-Kurs Bin ich Gespeert oder nicht 143.93.94.119Torben143.93.94.119 :Ich weis es nicht da fragst du am besten einen Admin. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:49, 9. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Tython Hy Schorschi! Was dagegen, wenn ich mich an den Arbeiten zum Artikel Tython beteilige? Habe mit der NEC und EGF die nötigen Sachbücher, um weitere Infos beizusteuern.--Daritha (Senat) 18:13, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :Ja kannst mithelfen, den EGF hab ich auch aber das NEC fehlt mir. Lass mich aber erst mal mit paar Sachen anfangen, damit wir uns nicht in die Quere kommen. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:20, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Super! ^^ Klar, steck dein Gebiet erstmal ab, kein Problem. Ich würde mich v.a. um die Bilder von der TOR-HP und die Infos aus der NEC kümmern (also Vorrepublikanische Ära).--Daritha (Senat) 18:22, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::Jedi und Jedi-Orden gehören mir, damit das klar ist! Bild:;-).gif 18:30, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::::Yoda, bist du's? ^^--Daritha (Senat) 18:38, 22. Okt. 2008 (CEST) :::::Daritha, wie siehts n mit Tython aus, für mich sieht der Artikel feritg aus, kommt noch was weil ich nehm jetzt mal mich aus dem UC, wenn du noh was hinzufügen willst bzw. noch länger das UC haben willst tu dir keinen zwang an. Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 18:10, 11. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::::::Fehlt immer noch die Sache mit Belia Darzu, die in Rule of Two auch angesprochen wird... Könnte ich auch ergänzen, wenn ihr wollt, weil dazu im NEGD noch ein bisschen was steht... Pandora Diskussion 15:27, 12. Nov. 2008 (CET) Goldener Jar-Jar Hey, tolle Idee, dass mit dem goldenen Jar-Jar^^ Da muss man erstmal drauf kommen. Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass wir bei einer Art dieses Preises hier auch keinen Jar-Jar-Fan haben;) Naja, werd mal gucken, ob ich diesen Preis irgendwie mal einsetzen kann^^ Wollt eigentlich nur ma sagen wie gut mir die Idee gefällt:) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:23, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :Na ja, die Idee ist nicht von mir, die kommt von Cody. Aber ich hab ihn mal festgenagelt, damit jeder ihn einsetzen kann. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 17:27, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::Das wurde mir auch grad schon erklärt (Dank an Darth Mauls Klon!), aber das Lob ist ja auch sehr allgemein geschrieben und wird den richtigen Empfänger schon finden^^(früher oder später) Gruß--Roan THE ONE (Plauderecke) 17:30, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) :::Aber jetzt nur nicht inflationistisch benutzen. Pandora 20:06, 27. Okt. 2008 (CET) ::::Ja, richtig "goldig" der Gute. ^^--Daritha (Senat) 13:47, 16. Dez. 2008 (CET) Löschantrag Marodeure Oh, tut mir leid. Habe die andere Seite Sanyassan nicht gesehen.Darth Vader 94 16:23, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Das ist kein Problem wenn du mal was nicht weist, oder nicht findest. Wenn du deine Infos in den anderen Artikel reinschreiben willst kannst du das ja noch machen. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 16:47, 22. Nov. 2008 (CET) Cronal Bearbeitungsstempel Hey, du hast diesen Bearbeitungsstempel bei Cronal gemacht, kann den jeder machen? Oder muss der genehmigt werden? Liebe Grüße --DarthKriwda 20:44, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Ein UC kann jeder machen da braucht man keine Genemigung zu. Man kann es machen wenn man einen Artikel ungestört erstellen bzw. überarbeiten will. Manchmal gibt aber ein UC auch problem wenn du den Artikel erstellst den jemand anders erstellen wollte, bzw. wenn du einen Artikel unter UC nimmst der das nicht nötig hat zum Beispiel Revan. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 20:49, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) ::Ok, danke. ICh wollte Nyreen Vollen machen, und der erste Versuch wurde gelöscht, weil ich nicht anzeigen konnte dass ich das noch bearbeiten will. Thx. --DarthKriwda 20:51, 24. Nov. 2008 (CET) Banner Wie macht man so ein Banner? Darth Zero 19:20, 26. Nov. 2008 (CET) :Also ich hab den Banner mit Photoshop gemacht, und dazu den orginal Banner der Jedipedia von Ben bekommen (wenn de ihn lieb fragst bekommste ihn vielleicht auch) ein wenig vergrößer mein Bild und Text eingefügt und fertig war der Banner. Gruß Darth Schorsch (Diskussion) 19:51, 28. Nov. 2008 (CET) Dankeschön